


we go together like pb&j

by renhyuck (thereisnoreality)



Series: nct drabbles [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, this is.. crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnoreality/pseuds/renhyuck
Summary: “are you all right?” renjun whispers to him for the second time that day and this time jaemin really can’t consider that question. really can’t think of anything because jeno motherfucking lee has shown up to their lunch table with his hair bleached white.





	we go together like pb&j

**Author's Note:**

> for my dearest, loveliest [alfalfa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuwinil/pseuds/yuwinil). you asked me for a cute nomin confession fic, you get this instead. I love you lots darling

“are you okay?” renjun whispers to jaemin when they walk into the school cafeteria monday afternoon. jaemin considers this question seriously. it’s been the shittiest weekend of his life, he hasn’t talked to or even seen jeno since thursday evening and he’s pretty sure he’s on the track to failing his math class with the grade that had been handed back to him just last period.

 

he mentions this all to renjun and is met with a blank stare. “a simple no would have sufficed,” renjun says flatly, expression immediately brightening when he spots donghyuck waiting at his locker. “I don’t need your tragic backstory with jeno, I already _know_ all of it, and I told you to study for that math test. you chose to be a dumbass and not listen to me.”

 

“yes, yes, you know everything,”  jaemin agrees sarcastically, rolling his eyes as renjun leaps into donghyuck’s arms and kisses him full on the mouth. honestly, they’d seen each other _yesterday_. jaemin had been there, watching with thinly veiled disgust as renjun and donghyuck had fed each other spoonfuls of their ice cream. they’d ordered the same fucking flavour, what had been the point?  “can you please stop sucking face? it’s a monday and we’re about to have lunch, no one wants to see this.”

 

renjun pulls away and shoots him a nasty look. “just because you had a gay panic the moment jeno tried to confess to you, doesn’t mean I need to stop kissing my boyfriend.” he turns pointedly and kisses donghyuck again.

 

donghyuck laughs when renjun finally turns away to open his locker. “jaemin finally becoming a panicked gay,” he says grinning when jaemin glares at him. “I’d never thought I’d see the day.”

 

“I’d never thought I’d see the day when jeno was the first one to confess,” renjun says thoughtfully, tugging at donghyuck’s arm so he throws it over his shoulder. jaemin tries to hold back a gag as they enter the cafeteria.

 

he waits for the other two to get their food before trailing behind them to their lunch table and stopping short because -

 

“are you all right?” renjun whispers to him for the second time that day and this time jaemin really can’t consider that question. really can’t think of anything because jeno motherfucking lee has shown up to their lunch table with his hair bleached white.

 

“ _guh_ ,” is all jaemin manages as he stares open mouthed at jeno whose hair is hanging in his face as he broodily stabs at his juice, frowning down at the table. next to him, donghyuck starts cackling.

 

“oh my god,” he laughs letting go of renjun’s arm to tug jaemin to their table. “this is _too_ good.”

 

“no no, wait,” jaemin panics trying to tug his arm out of donghyuck’s grasp - when did the little fucker become so strong? - but it’s too late as jeno looks up when they come near, jaemin dragging his heels as hard as he can into the ground. fuck linoleum, seriously. who even thought of such a ridiculous name for flooring?

 

“hi jeno!” donghyuck says brightly, half throwing jaemin into the seat opposite him, before sitting down next to him and clamping a hand down on jaemin’s thigh when he tries to move. “how was your weekend?”

 

“fine,” jeno mumbles, peering at jaemin.

 

jaemin’s mind short circuits when he meets jeno’s gaze. “what the fuck happened?” he blurts, waving his hand at jeno’s hair. he immediately regrets it when jeno’s expression flattens and he looks back down at his lunch.

 

“I wanted a change,” he says shortly. “doyoung took me.”

 

“oh,” jaemin says feebly. “it- uh - it looks good.”

 

jeno looks back up him, eyes narrowing. “what?”

 

jaemin blinks. “it looks - good?” he repeats hesitantly.

 

jeno puts down his sandwhich and alarm bells start ringing in jaemin’s head. jeno _never_ relinquishes his food during lunch time. they’re all too well trained in the cruel and demanding art form of fighting off jisung and chenle from taking their food. jeno knows better. “and why?” jeno asks with finality. “would you care?”

 

“huh?” jaemin asks, mind still contemplating various routes to both save the sandwhich from chensung’s - donghyuck’s moniker for the devil twins - greedy fingers and run out of the lunchroom before jeno strangles him, which from his gaze, he looks very ready to do.

 

“I mean,” jeno says quietly but deadly enough that their entire table,already watching, renjun, ever fearless, recording, freezes. “you let me know very clearly that nothing I had to say was of interest to you on friday itself, so why _now_ do you think you get an opinion on my life?”

 

 _ah_. jaemin’s brain takes one look at him, frozen in his seat, very helpfully tips its imaginary hat and promptly stops operating. “you are of interest to me,” jaemin blurts. “of _very_ great interest. like, oh my god, I want to kiss you kind of interest, but not like renjun and donghyuck’s gross kissing, just like ‘wow, he’s cute, I want to smooch him a lot’ type of kissing. and maybe dating. also. maybe.” he trails off into silence, very aware that donghyuck has shoved his entire fist into his mouth to stop himself from laughing and that jisung and chenle have frozen in their efforts to steal the sandwich and are staring at him open mouthed. jeno’s face resembles a cherry when jaeming finally finishes talking.

 

“o-oh,” jeno stutters, suddenly losing all his cool. “oh cause friday-”

 

“I was an idiot,” jaemin interrupts, relief flooding in when jeno starts fumbling with his food. this is familiar territory. no matter the colour of jeno’s hair - which what the fuck, he’s having words with doyoung later about the dangers of jaemin’s failing heart - he knows how to handle a flustered jeno. “I really like you, and I really want to date you and really _really_ want to kiss you. So - um - will you go out with me?”

 

jeno peeks at him through his bangs and takes a breath.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> spoiler: he says yes
> 
>  
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/_donghyuck_)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/hyxcheis)  
> [if you like my work and would like to support me!](https://ko-fi.com/hyxcheis)


End file.
